Impulse
by Resetmepls
Summary: Tanimoto Eizen is a strong kid. That's purely due to the quirk he holds. An ability that allows him to conjure, manipulate and become lightning. Watch as he journey's through his life aiming to become the best Hero he can be. (My OC's quirk is basically the Goro goro no mi but with a few added things)
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note: This is my first fanfic, so I'm sorry if its bad or needs work. This story is just a trial to see if I can actually make one. Depending on when I get some free time, I'll update the story.**_

 _ **Peace!**_

* * *

Chapter 1

The world worked in mysterious ways. Maybe you'd fall in love, maybe you'd become a doctor, but nothing was quite more mysterious than the appearance of Quirks! These were abilities that manifested within about 80% of the population and allowed the wielder to do things some would previously conceive as unnatural, but were later seen as natural.

With the appearance of Quirks, dreams could become reality, and the job of "Superhero" was created to combat the ever growing evil and crime that arose from individuals using their powers for evil purposes. Schools were founded to help train the future generations to fight these threats that tried to harm society. One of these schools was U.A, the aim of one boy to help reach his goal of becoming a Hero that would always be there to help the people.

"EIZEN" called out a voice. A tall, skinny, scruffy white-haired teen, by the name of Tanimoto Eizen, turned on his heel to see what the commotion was.

"Christ Kaminari, tell the world my name would ya?" The lanky teen remarked at his best friend, Denki Kaminari, a blonde boy who seemed to be quite tired after having to run to his friend. The shorter boy responded to the others snide remark with muttering about how lucky Eizen was to have a long body.

"Dude, why can't you just wake up early for once? You'd be able to make it to school without having to rush." Eizen asked his yellow-haired friend.

"Look, I'm not the one whose made out of lightning, so I'm not constantly full of energy that allows me to sleep and wake up whenever I want!" Kaminari huffed.

Eizen combated that argument with one of his own, "And yet, you are able to produce lightning like me."

"Good point."

The duo walked into their class and sat down. Conveniently, there seats were directly next to each other, allowing them to chat whenever they felt like it.

"Anyway, how're you feeling with the U.A entrance exam being only 2 weeks away?" The blonde asked Eizen.

"Its on my mind but I'm not that stressed. I feel like a have a fighting chance getting past whatever they throw at us." This comment lead Kaminari to sweatdrop. "You seriously aren't that stressed about, what could be the most important part of our lives?" He responded.

"No."

Just as the blonde was about to reply to that comment, their teacher came in to start the day. The Lightning Duo's lives would remain normal until the day of the entrance exam, where they would start their journey to become Hero's.


	2. The Entrance Exam (part 1)

_Authors note: Sorry again for the last chapter being so short, but this one should be longer. This chapter will mostly focus on the entrance exam and Eizens interaction with some future classmates. This chapter will also show more of his quirk, but I plan to fully showcase it fully during the Quirk Apprehension test._

 _"Thought"_

"Speech"

 **"Present Mic Speech"**

 _ **PEACE!**_

* * *

U.A was daunting to say the least. It's massive expanse of land that housed facilities to train upcoming heroes, gave off an intimidating feeling, knowing that some of the top heroes in the country, including All Might, were in the exact same place as Eizen was back in their youth.

Eizen however, felt no intimidation, he felt pure determination! The kind that made him walk with confidence to the exam hall...

That was until he knocked into someone, causing both parties to fall at the same time.

"Oh, I'm so sorry 'bout that, I didn't see where I was going!" Eizen blurted out while picking himself up, before moving over to help the other person.

While going towards the stranger, he noticed that they had a mass of pink, unruly hair, just like he did. On closer inspection, he noticed that the someone was a she.

"Nah, its fine, you probably have pre-exam nerves, don't ya?" The mystery girl said while standing up. Now that she was facing Eizen, he noticed all the differences between them now; she had pink skin, black eyes, yellow Iris's and two small horns jutting from the top of her head. Also, she looked to be an entire foot below him.

"Name's Mina Ashido, what's yours?" The now pronounced Ashido asked. "Oh, ummm...Eizen, Tanimoto Eizen" he said, caught off guard by her social confidence. He began to speak,"Nice to meet you Ashi-"Call me Mina" she interrupted, "I prefer it more than Ashido."

"Well then, Mina, It was lovely to talk to you, but if we stay and chat, we may end up being late for the chance of our lifetime's" He declared with a sense of urgencey before walking off to the exit. "Hope to see you in U.A!" He called back at her, while entering the room to take his seat.

Mina soon followed to try and talk with him more, but a crowd had already gathered near the door, making it harder to move through. " _I'll leave him be, he may need time to prepare."_ She thought whilst waiting for the crowd to move along.

By that time, Eizen had already sat down next to a large guy with 6 arms, who seemed to be in deep thought. Before he could even look to his other side, he was quickly tapped across the head from behind. He turned around suddenly, just in time to see a blur of yellow hair duck underneath the table. Knowing only one person had the balls to do that in public, he called out to the zappy punk who he called his best-friend.

"Alright Kaminari, I'm going to give you 10 seconds to say sorry, or I'll smack you so hard, you'll overload your brain!" He threatened with confidence, not having a single care for where he was.

The sparky blonde peaked up and looked at him with worried eyes, "You wouldn't dare! Not in a place like U.A!" He spluttered with fear in his voice.

"You wanna test the waters, you battery?!"

"Okay, sorry, I thought it would snap you out of your chick magnet mode, 'cause I saw a little accident happen just outside with a pink female." He stated.

To say Eizen was red was an understament. He was a deeper shade of crimson than Crimson Riots costume. He turned quickly so that Kaminari couldn't see his face.

" _Wish I had a mask like that."_ Eizen wished while looking at the person to his left, who seemed to be looking into the distance past him. Noticing the direction his neighbour was looking, he turned his head to see that exam papers were being handed out, while the Pro-Hero Cementoss was explaining that they had 2 hours to complete the test, wished the test takers luck and sat down.

Eizen's test was given to him and he thought that this would be a breeze, mainly for the reason that his quirk would allow him to complete the paper quickly and with ease.

The timer started and the hall was filled with the sound of rustling paper. Eizen saw that some examinee's were already getting down into the 2 hour ordeal, while he himself picked up his pencil and started writing down answers.

Within 15 minutes, he had completed the paper and had checked his answers 4 different times. " _Don't know if quirks are allowed in the written exam, but it isn't my fault that I can't turn it off."_ He thought tiredly, " _might as well catch a couple Z's before doing the practical, it'll do me some good."_ He concluded before falling into an unconscious state.

Watching him do this was a tense-looking, blue-haired teen who looked at Eizen with irritation in his eyes." _To think that someone would fall asleep in one of the most prestigious places in Japan, is an insult to U.A's legacy."_ The mystery man thought angrily _."I hope he doesn't think that this is all just a joke!"_

*2 hours later, after the written portion*

 _"_ Yo buddy!" someone called out "You need to wake up before a teacher comes in." Eizen's eyes fluttered open and looked around to see who was talking.

"Dude, let me do this." Another voice replied to the first one. Before Eizen could even recognise who's voice it was, his head was abruptly hit forward. "EIZEN! Wake up bro!"

Eizen stretched out while some joints popped. He turned to look at the electric punk who decided to slap him again. "You have a death wish, don't you Kaminari?" He sighed. His friend responded by saying how he couldn't care less if he was gonna beat him up. "Though you were mumbling something in your sleep." This made Eizen's blood run cold. "W-what was I mumbling about?"

"Couldn't hear anything, You were too quiet. Did you hear what he was spouting?" Kaminari said while looking to Eizens left. A deep, gravely voice responded "Nope, couldn't hear him either." Eizen turned to look at his unknown neighbour. "My name's Mezo Shoji, pleased to meet you." The multi-armed teen stated simply, " And you are?". Eizen replied in his own deep voice "Name's Tanimoto Eizen, Pleasure's mine."

In Eizen's head, he was completely shocked to hear that people may have heard his darkest secret. He dreaded people close to him such as Kaminari and Boni to find out what he did all those years ago. " _No, I won't think about that day, if I think about it, I'll be thrown off the rest of the test!"_ He frighteningly thought. " _I should just talk with Kaminari and Shoji, that will keep me distracted."_ But before he could even start chatting with the two of them properly, a loud voice rang throughout the hall.

" **Everybody say heeeey!"**

No one dared make a sound.

" **Man, tough crowd! Anyway, I'm the Hero Present Mic and I,ll be explaining how the practical proportion of your exam will work!"** At the mention of he practical, everyone completely zero'ed on what the Voice Hero was shouting about. " **I see that got your attention, but here's how it'll go down! You will each individually be given a paper that says what site you will be at, YA HEAR?! Then, you'll work your way through the test gaining points Yo!"**

Everyone in the auditorium was extremely tense, it wasn't surprising to Eizen, he knew that they were super nervous about whether or not they made it in. " **You'll be collecting points by destroying 3 types of robots! The first one costs 1 point, the second 2 and the third will cost 3, You all receiving what I'm transmitting RIGHT!"** The Hero was still met with silence, until someone's hand shot up to ask a question. "Excuse me! You say that there are 3 types of robots, but the sheet clearly indicates that there are 4! If this is a mistake, this is a shame to the reputation of U.A!" Kaminari leaned down to whisper something in Eizen's ear "Biggest stick up an ass if I've ever seen one." He hummed in agreement as the blue-haired teen in the distance called out a green-haired one for muttering. He then swiftly turned to face Eizen's direction, "And you with the white-hair! If you want to fall asleep, do it in your own time! U.A is a respectable institution that shouldn't be filled with lazy people! I shall not allow you to tarnish this school's reput-"Listen man, Right now you're wasting everyone's time more than I was, and I wasn't even doing anything to distract anyone! So be nice and sit your ass down!" Eizen interrupted. This took the teen by surprise, and was about to comment on how rude he was being before Present Mic's voice cut through the argument like butter.

 **"Can you all simmer down!? Anyway, you made a good point! That fourth robot is just an obstacle that earns you zero points, so watch out for it!"**

The standing teen responded "Oh I see, Please forgive the sudden question!" To which the Hero on stage replied " **No problem, just do your best, Go Beyond! PLUS ULTRA!"**

The mention of the school's catchphrase sent the tension level of the room sky high, you could practically feel the excitement radiating around the room. After that the Hero left the stage, signifying the half hour break between now and the practical portion of the exam. Eizen opened his piece of paper to find out which area he would be in and the paper read "F". "Awww man, I'm in site E." complained the blonde. "I guess they don't put people from the same school together, just in case they start working with each other." Guessed Eizen. "Unfortunately, it seems that this may be where we part ways, Electro head. Do us a favour and make it in to U.A!"

"You bet your ass I'm gonna make it! You just gotta worry about yourself, Thunder breath!" Kaminari retorted with an aura of confidence. The duo gave each other a fist bump and both turned to get to their site.

 ***15 minutes later***

Eizen had just gotten changed into some workout clothe that consisted of sweatpants, a black shirt with a lightning design on it, and a sweatband with the same design on his head. He was wearing no shoes, as it gave him an easier time using his quirk and was walking towards the entrance gate, thinking of a small plan. " _I don't think I need to use any really powerful attacks here, so my fists and feet should do it. Also, the intangibility will help if I get ganged up on by robots."_ His thinking was cut short when a pink hand waved in front of his face.

"Hey Eizen, you alright? You seemed to have blanked out there, thought we lost you!" said a cheerful voice to his right. He recognised it and turned to the pink girl known as Mina. "Sup Mina, sorry I was just thinking about the exam. You see, I only think I need about 3 moves to get through this." Mina laughed at his cockiness "Your a funny guy Eiz, I'll give you that. However, I think you should be a little more worried at the prospect of doing this exam." The scruffy teen processed what the girl had called her "Eiz?". "Oh yeah, that's your new nickname, do you like it?" she asked curiously. Before he could even respond, Present Mic's voice came over the speakers: " **Start!"**

Everyone hesitated to move before his voice came on again, " **Come on, There are no countdowns in real life! GO, GO, GO!"**

There was a huge rumbling sound as everyone started to hurtle into the test area, looking for robots to destroy. Eizen however, let everyone go ahead so he could have more space. He waited until everyone was about 30 meters away before he crouched down, letting spark's fly and power course throughout his body. He spotted a 2 pointer racing towards the herd of people, and pushed forward. In a blink, he had passed the group and had met the robots waist with his elbow, sending the metal shooting of the body and into a 1 pointer. He let the 2 pointer fall and sped past the destroyed 1 pointer. He turned down a street where he saw two 1 pointer's, three 2 pointer's and one 3 pointer before immediately appearing behind them. One by one, the robots turned around to attack, but only to completely fall apart from Eizen's attack. "Lightning step!" Eizen announced before continuing to find more points to gain.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading this chapter!_**

 ** _The lightning step move is basically just flash step from Bleach._**

 _ **Peace!**_


	3. The Entrance Exam (Part 2)

**_Authors note: The lightning step is more like Minato's teleportation jutsu now that I think about it. Also, I'm including his backstory in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _Peace!_**

* * *

The sound of metal scraping against the hard concrete floor was not new to Eizen. He was surrounded by students whose goal it was to rip through these faux villains, so naturally, the noise was deafening.

After saving this small guy with purple balls on his head from a charging 1 pointer, his total villain points equated to 63. He then gained four more by throwing two bolts of lightning at two 2 pointers, which caused two massive holes to appear in their heads.

Happy with his number of points, he decided to start walking towards the center of the fake city to see if there was anything exciting happening. For a matter of fact, a big group of people rushed past him at the same time an enormous robot decided to rumble towards the fleeing group of students.

Everything seemed off in that one moment, the fact that U.A could afford something this size, the fact that the behemoth at the end of the street was the 0 pointer, but the thing that seemed the most wrong to Eizen, was the fear on everyone's faces. Fear that he hated seeing in the face of someone he saw, as it reminded him of his own demons...

 ***11 years ago***

So, what's his quirk doctor?" asked Eizen's father, curious to see what power his son had received.

"Well, it's quite strange." The doctor replied "He seems to not only be able to conjure and manipulate lightning, which I assume comes from you Mr Eizen, but he also seems to be able to become it, much like how your wife can become any material she touches." This caught the father off guard, "Wait a minute! Your're telling me that he's MADE OUT OF LIGHTNING!" The sudden outburst sent his son falling of his chair "Whoops, sorry 'Moto" " Anyways, that's great news! You could become a Hero with a quirk like that!" The doctor stopped him before he could continue praising his son "Well, I'd be careful, he might not be able to control his quirk just yet. You may want to consider seeing a quirk councilor if you come across any problems but, you can make an appointment if you want to register something new about you quirk."

"Thank you, we'll be sure to take your advice!" Mr Eizen responded "Moto, what do we say to the nice man?" The young child responded by bowing politely and saying "Thank you."

" _I have a strong quirk like Dad's! I can become a hero just like Edgeshot or All Might!"_ Eizen thought as they were leaving the hospital. "I can't wait to show Ma my quirk!" He said to his father, who was texting someone. "You can tell her while she's driving us home."

The 4 year old nodded with excitement as a small red car pulled up in front of them, the back door being opened by his father, who beckoned him to get in the back of the car. "So how'd it go Moto? Did you find out what your quirk was?" A soft female voice said. Eizen turned his head to his mother in the driver's seat, looking at him through the rear-view mirror. He answered her question, "I'm made of lightning Ma! I can be a Pro-hero, like All Might or Edgeshot!" His mother's eyes widened at the mention of her sons quirk "That's wonderful Moto! This calls for a celebration, I'll cook your favorite beef ramen tonight!" The boy was now ecstatic at the mention of his favorite food " _YAAY! While we go home, I'm gonna practice with my quirk to see what it does!"_

However, before the boy could do anything, his father spoke up "Moto, don't use your quirk yet, okay? We don't know how dangerous it is yet." The child sighed in defeat "Okay Dad"

 ***5 minutes later***

Eizen's hand was twitching. He was looking outside from the window to see a dark cloud had gathered over the city, his father had also seen these mass of darkness and mentioned it to his wife next to him "Looks like it might rain soon, be careful if it does, don't want an accident." While they were discussing the weather, Eizen began to feel a tingling sensation within his fingers. He lifted his hand up to see what the problem was, but at the same time, there was a loud rumble of thunder. He clenched his hand into a fist and lightning struck a few miles away. Surprised by this, he kept on doing it while the lightning strikes kept on coming closer and closer to the car but Eizen was none the wiser as he was having too much fun.

"MA, DAD!" The child wanted to show his parents right away "LOOK AT THIS!" His father turned around to see what his son was doing "What's happening son?" The boy responded "Just watch what I do." The boy clenched his fist once more, accidentally sending a huge streak of lightning through the car's engine, flipping the car through the air and landing on all four of its wheels.

Eizen lifted is head to see that his mother was sent through the front window and was now laying on top of the smoking hood! His father was a different story. His top half was fine but the same couldn't be said for his lower. The bolt of lightening had hit at such an angle that both his legs were incinerated and were hanging by threads of skin! Eizen looked upon them both with horror on his face " _This can't be happening! T-t-this is a dream. Yeah, j-just a b-bad dream! I'll wake up and Ma and Dad will b-be fine!"_ The boy thought with hope. Sadly, things only got worse. Little flames started to appear at the edges of the front of the car, growing bigger slowly. He saw this and started to push the door open, not realising that there was a massive shard of glass going through his tiny body.

When he finally managed to open the door, rain hit against his cheeks and started running to get help, before seeing that he was in the middle of a deserted street. "PLEASE HELP ME!" He screamed, praying that someone would arrive to save him and his family. He kept on calling and calling for what seemed like hours but was met with silence, until he heard a groan come from the car behind him. "Moto, p-please save us." His mother called out weakly, having just recovered consciousness. Her face was bloody from a gash in her head and was filled with fear, fear of not only her life, but her husband's as well.

The toddler then started to choke back tears as he saw his mother in such a helpless state. _"What do I do?! I don't know how to use my quirk! But I need to save her befo-"_ His train of thought was lost as he saw an eruption of light and heat, explode outwards everywhere, completely destroying both the car and Eizen's parents. He watched in anguish as his loving parents, the ones who raised, trusted and loved him, died by his hand.

His vision swirled as he realised what had happened "I k-killed them." He whispered to himself. The world went black as he fainted.

He laid in the rain unconscious until the police and Pro-Hero's arrived to save the day, only to see that they were too late.

 ***Present day***

Power coursing through him, Eizen broke into a sprint, B-lining straight for the massive 0 pointer. " _All I have to do is put enough power into my attack to stop the robot from moving clos-"_ EIZEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! RUN!" Eizen turned to see Shoji grasping his arm, stopping him from running into action. "YOU CAN'T TAKE THAT THING ON, IT'S HUGE!" The lightning teen looked back and forth between the other boy and the gigantic faux villain "Shoji, everyone's in danger! If I don't do anything, people may be hurt!" He responded to the multi-armed boy, before running back at the oncoming threat.

" _There isn't enough space to throw a lightning spear! I need to get above it to have a chance of actually doing damage."_ He thought while calculating his next move.

He made a leap for a street lamp, landing on it and then jumping off towards the robot's shoulder. He landed once again and teleported 100 meters above the enemy, with a spear in his hand. However, this was no ordinary spear. It was a bright blue, and small sparks would often lash out from it, creating tiny cracks of sound. Arcs of lightning lashed out and burnt the nearby buildings, causing thick lines of ash to mark the surfaces.

All the participants looked up at Eizen in awe, seeing immediately what his goal was. He proved their thinking correct as he sent the pillar of light sailing downwards, ripping effortlessly through the 0 pointer while shouting "FEEL MY FURY AND BEGONE! THUNDER STRIKE!"

The massive attack had caused the robot to slowly topple backwards, where the true extent of Eizen's attack was shown. The colossal metal figure had a hole blown through is center, running from the head to the feat, with smoke emanating from certain areas and scorch marks being ever present. However, that was nothing compared to the crater that appeared on the floor. A massive dent was what was left of the high street of the test site. Cracks spread further out from the initial impact. " _I may have put a bit too much into that spear, but everyone's not scared anymore, so that's a plus."_ The lightning teen thought as he started to fall towards the floor.

The boy started to black out as he felt a long, soft, rope-like thing wrap around his waist, all he heard was Shoji's deep gravely voice complementing him on his quirk, and the always loud voice of present mic screeching " **TIME'S UP!"**

 ***Meanwhile in the U.A viewing room***

A row of shadowy people sat and watched all the events that occurred in all the areas. "We have quite the selection of students this year, don't we?" squeaked a high pitched voice. " Indeed we do" responded another, this time coming from far deeper voice, " These students need to be able to remain calm under pressure, be strong enough, utilize their speed to pull through and have great Intel gathering abilities. Having all of these aspects means that their chance of success will be higher than most."

This time a more feminine voice responded " With that in mind, they also need to have the heart and spirit of a true hero." The screens turned to the aftermath tests. They showed both a short, green-haired guy who was being patched up by recovery girl and a lanky, white-haired one who was now being awoken by a fellow participant. "Those two seem like they would make great heroes if they make it in! What's your view on this All-Might?" The supposed woman said.

"In all honesty, they both are amazing. However, the tall one seems much more stronger than Midoi- I m-mean, the other c-contestant!" He said anxiously, all most spilling the beans on his relationship to the child.

While these teachers were discussing among themselves about the exam, a badly dressed man was leaning against the wall, thinking to himself, " _That kid is strong, but he seems oddly familiar to me."_

 ***Later on the train***

"Bro, you sure you're alright?" said a voice from Eizen's phone. "Kaminari if I wasn't fine, I would be at the recovery wing at U.A. I'm gonna head home and rest, so stop worrying. You're making yourself sound like a mother."This got Kaminari to quickly end the conversation between them.

As he put his phone away, Eizen sighed with exhaustion after the days events. He had passed out after using that move, had to be woken up by Shoji (who he was good friends with now), and he needed to rush to catch the train. After that, he just wanted to go home.

He was dragged out of his thoughts by the slowing of the train, signalling that he had to get off. When the doors opened, he was greeted by a river of people who were rushing to get home, causing a groan to escape from the tall boy. _**(**_ _ **A.n: I'm too lazy to write about the rest of the way home so this next paragraph is Eizen arriving at the door of his house)**_

Eizen arrived at his front door feeling better at the thought of seeing his adopted little sister, Boni. He opened the door and was greeted by a flash of blue rushing towards him. This flash suddenly collided with Eizen as it started squealing like a girl. "BONI! Get off me please, I haven't even walked through the door yet!" The young girl, who got off him and started to jump up and down, started talking "Big brother is back! Big brother is back!". Eizen could only laugh at his little sisters antics. He got up and took her hand as he walked through the door, the little girl following close behind.

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Sorry for not being alive for the last few weeks. I had school exams to worry about, and then Christmas appeared, so I didn't really have time to update the story. I will hopefully have another chapter ready in the next 7 days.**_

 _ **I'm going to say that they will be big gaps between chapters, and that will be due to personal stuff.**_

 _ **Sorry for the wait.**_

 _ **PEACE!**_


	4. Announcement

Alright ladies and gentlemen, sorry for the wait. I just haven't had any inspiration to continue the story, although I had plenty of ideas for future events.

Sadly, I don't think I want to continue the story as I have lost motivation to do it, however there is light at the end of the tunnel.

I am willing to give this story to anyone who feels as though they are up to it. If any of you consider to take over the story, please message me and I will hopefully get back to you and discuss all necessary things.

This doesn't mean that I will quit writing forever. Its just this story, I may make more but I will consider it.

Sorry for all the people who followed and liked this story, I hope to make more stories to quench your thirst for my stuff.

Until next time,

 ** _PEACE!_**


End file.
